The present invention relates to a method and machine for mounting film into mounts mechanically openable at one side.
In the present state of the art various methods and machines are known for framing photographic films in predetermined lengths, into mounts elastically openable at one side.
Reference is made to the following Italian prior art documents:
Pat. No. 724342 of May 21, 1964 (Gemuplast) entitled: "Slide mount", which provides elastic opening of the mount for inserting the film length by means of prearranged opposite pins;
Pat. No. 809611, of July 6, 1966, entitled: "Slide-bearing mount" as first continuation of the preceding patent.
Patent application No. 27933A/76 of Oct. 1, 1976 (Gemuplast), entitled: "Device for cutting strips of processed films in film lengths and for the successive framing of same into slide mounts", wherein the opening of the respective mounts is carried out by means of ledge and sliding notches of the mount on a guiding system.
Patent application No. 27652A/79 of Nov. 28, 1979 (Gemuplast), entitled: "Method for framing automatically a reversible film provided with marginal notches", wherein the previous system is better explained and also the feeding system is developed by means of lateral opposite notches.
Pat. No. 791185 of Mar. 3, 1967 (Gemuplast), entitled: "Method and apparatus for inserting the slides into the relative supporting frames", wherein a cutting station is provided.
Pat. No. 849929 of Oct. 2, 1968 (Gemuplast), entitled: "Method and device for widening the inserting slot into a slide mount", wherein the above described opening system of the mount for receiving the film like an envelope is further developed.
The disadvantages of these currently-used known embodiments consist essentially in that sprockets or ratchet gears are used. The feeding effectiveness of which depends on the quality of the perforation, and the spacing of the perforation. Further drawbacks consist of limitations the working speed due to retractable blades or pusher elements and in the absence of automatized means for discarding the excess lengths of film and allowing recovery of others.
The object of the present invention is to obviate said disadvantages.